


【狛枝中心】無題

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【狛枝中心】無題

※剁手預備片段

大家都很努力的成為絕望，在各處大放異彩著，所以自己也……，怎麼能何他們混為一談，不過希望最終可以戰勝絕望的，所以無論如何自己總能安心。

咬著止血帶著一端與右手一起拉緊，緊迫的感覺把血液阻斷在左臂中斷，喘著。

狛枝自己也無法分清楚，這是興奮還是害怕，雖然意識裡還是覺得肯定會很痛的吧。

即使吞了一些止痛的藥，對於這一種未知的痛，狛枝還是無法衡量到究竟自己是否能夠承受。

深呼吸、深呼吸。

精神混亂得很，但是身體還是本能行事著，看來對於疼痛的恐懼身體始終沒能放下，懸在臂彎前的刀子還沒能落下，身體的顫抖便讓自己右手發寒的軟了下來，托著無力的身軀，自己即時的趴在一旁的洗手臺上，長方形的檯面被自己放置著一切所需的物品，淚水盈溢而出，口裡含咬著的布料伴隨著嘔吐掉入槽內。

深怕自己血壓過高，自己也已經空腹一段時間，惟獨是那為了壓下疼痛吞食下的藥丸，還未能被消化，就吐了出來，這樣肯定會沒用的吧。

拉開浴簾，為讓自己冷靜些。

現在心跳得速度都讓自己有些不清醒，冷水浸淋著自己，本就綁著止血帶的左手越發沒什麼感覺，不過這些自己得早些適應才是。

跨出浴缸，一下子軟了腿摔了下，打滑了好幾次才終於得以起身坐在浴缸側緣，身理上都近乎到達極限，但心裡依然抱持著那一份想法，逼迫著自己。

不曉得掙扎了多久，狛枝支起身體，凝視著鏡中的自己，本身就不是什麼氣色特別好的模樣，如今籌劃著一切，看起來更加憔悴，蒼白的面色下掛著紫黑的黑眼圈，唇瓣也是失去所有血色，在浴室的熒白燈光下多了幾分詭異感，閉上那抹淺灰綠的眼瞳，再一次深深地喘了口氣後，叼起一旁防止自己過分疼痛傷了自己的紗布。

發白的左手按著自己的意思枕在毛巾上頭，下頭墊著的冰袋融化了一半，液體在自己手臂下流動著，聽著一旁淋浴間的白噪音，自己本該更加冷靜的，但是興奮使自己的雙眼不住顫抖著，下一刻眼前便是一片黑。

早先準備好的浴巾浸了水隔絕了自己碰傷的機率，但硬生生從洗手台上摔了下身，身上還是那傷痛。

狛枝沒昏過去太久，便又在鈍痛下猛地睜開眼，粗喘著，意識再一次給虛弱奪去，幾次下來，自己才終於在毯子上模糊地恢復些許意識。

緩慢地滾動著眼珠，不曉得是寒氣還是疼痛，自己的身體正小幅度的顫抖著，滑落時左手筆直的癱在自己面前，自己渾沌的腦子看著那傷口滲出的血紅跟自己蒼白的身體泡在微濕的毯子上，狛枝雖然思考自己該如何起身好，但正如自己失去掌控的左手，整個身體都不這麼如自己所願。

最終是再一次放棄意識的昏過去後，小睡片刻的身體恢復些許的力量才給予狛枝得以從地上坐起身，背部貼著浴缸，幾次嘗試著以右手臂彎靠著浴缸爬起身，最後才成功的顫巍巍地站起身來。

抽起掛架上乾的毛巾，裹起左手，自己清楚知道下一步該去哪裡，頂著沁著冷汗的身體，狛枝搖搖晃晃的走過客廳，體內正散著不尋常的灼熱，與體外肌膚過分的寒涼對比著，如此糟糕的狀態，幾乎是把自己的骨頭給化了似的，走著走著，一下子身體又莫名地發軟地跌坐下身。

以往浴室到客廳如此短暫的路程，這一天近乎花了自己半天來行走。

跌入沙發上，狛枝抓起一旁的藥物再一次吞了口，早知道這麼難受自己應該多吞幾顆的，但是想來剛剛那麼緊張也只能是嘔出的這個選項吧……

況且如今身體依然本能的抗拒著，卡到喉頭的藥丸再一次令自己哽到的嘔著，現下手臂的疼痛已經漫延到整個頭部，順著心跳一陣陣的疼著，即使閉眼也難受的無法安眠。

糟糕、真的太糟糕了……

「哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈、咳……」

深埋在沙發的自己擠出一連串的笑聲，爾後給無法自已的津液嗆咳著。

混亂地意識間，自己在夢中爬起身，端坐在客廳中，打開一旁″那個人″的殘肢，一點點地縫補起來，對方的冰冷跟自己的骨肉相觸後腦中浮現一種加掛的贅物感。

不曉得是真實還是幻覺，當自己意識清楚些時已經癱在沙發上愣愣地望著天花板，一身還未乾透的衣物，以及開始灼熱的體溫，早些就料到如此的備好抗生素在一旁。

一切或許都告一段落，自己看著在世界閃耀著大家，靜養了一段時間，偶爾自己應該已經失去作用的左手依然會產生劇烈的反應，痙攣著，也因為不是專業的結合，那人的左手幾乎沒法隨著自己的意識動作，反而因為結合處有些浮腫與縫補的縫線扎得有些疼，而開始有化膿的樣子。

如此反覆著感染、化膿，隨後是高燒，狛枝是如此直到身體勉強能動時才走出自家的住宅的。

只是果然自己還是不幸的呀………一出家門就又給那群孩子抓補起來。


End file.
